


All He Gives

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Community: springkink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire is held down and at Starscream's mercy</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Gives

Skyfire felt the air cycling in his system, knew it was not enough, never enough for this, to keep him from overheating. Too many sensations, too much input making his processors run at overclocked speeds.

Hands, such graceful hands, locked around his wrists, pinning them above his helm. Mobile, sensuous lips with sharp dentaplates behind them, moving against cables and fluid lines. Skyfire writhed, trying to move closer, and there came a hissing command to be still, accompanied by an even sharper pinch of a cable running to his neck joints. Skyfire stilled obediently, fingertips flexing as his only sign of wanting so desperately to move and touch.

Every sensor node on his frame had been stripped of its shielding, stimulated, and left tingling by the through exploration of his body. Skyfire could hardly keep his thoughts straight under that onslaught of sensation. The shuttlemech could only make a whimpering noise for a plea, wanting the other mech above him to finish this, to make his torture complete, and yet the other moved slower with every whimper.

Skyfire went silent, hoping such an action would encourage what he wanted right now.

Instead, his lover secured both wrists in one of his own hands, and started caressing the pinned wings, roughly, reminding the larger mech of who was in charge of this. When Skyfire made no sound, the other mech growled softly.

"Open for me."

That drew a gasp from the shuttlemech. "Starscream..."

"Open."

Skyfire couldn't, wouldn't disobey. Not this mech. Not the one he wanted to please in the depths of his Spark. Despite not being quite ready to feel that much energy exposed, Skyfire opened his spark to Starscream, crying out when he felt the wicked caress of forcefields narrowed for delicate touches. His lover purred before finding another sensitive port to pry at with his lips, adding physical sensation to that of the energy caresses, until Skyfire just knew his processors would overheat.

"Please, Starscream!" he begged, softly and with such need. "Please let me have more of you!"

"When I want you to, Skyfire." Starscream smiled, before his interface cables found their way to the matching ports on the shuttlemech. Connections made, and input pouring in on top of the sensation already being felt made Skyfire buck again, trying to pull his hands down to touch, but the cruel grip tightened, and he felt the other mech use all his weight to pin him further.

"You're mine, yes?"

"Yes, Starscream."

"Show me." The voice was so purring, cooing at his lover, at odds with that tight hold and heavy trapping sensation.

"Show..."

The connections between them bleeding one's sensory inputs to the other in a feedback loop pressed in with all the ways that Starscream wanted Skyfire, all the ways Skyfire made his own circuits react, and Skyfire gasped, pushing his chest out in offering of his spark. He took that feedback loop, and fed Starscream everything from the way it felt to be pinned on his wings, the sharp pain of Starscream's dentaplates on his hydraulics, the flicker-stoke-swirl of his Spark in response to Starscream's energies...and the fact he wanted, desperately, to please his lover.

"Yes!" Starscream exulted, before moving up closer, his Spark exposed as well. He made contact, merging their Sparks in full union, and drank in all of Skyfire's pleasure, his willing submission as Starscream's Spark dominated the bond, until both mechs came close to overload...and Skyfire had no choice but to tumble over into it, feeding his lover more energy, more pleasure, just by that obedience.


End file.
